Code Geass : Cornelia of the Rebellion
by ValkyrianEdel
Summary: What if the main characters got their roles switched ? A fanfiction where Lelouch and Nunnally are unharmed and stayed in Holy Brittanian Empire, while Cornelia and Euphemia are exiled. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The storm before the calm

**23rd July, 2009 a.t.b.**

 **Camberley Villa, Holy Britannian Empire**

Cornelia was inside her home, the Camberley Villa, together with Marrianne vi Brittania and her daughter Nunnally vi Brittania.

Her mother Violeta li Brittania and sister Euphemia li Brittania were walking in the gardens of their Camberley Villa, enjoying their afternoon walk.

Cornelia li Brittania loved the gardens.

She felt safe here, it seemed that no harm can reach her, everything was peaceful.

She couldn't have imagine what will happend today, and her ilusion of the peaceful world around her will be shatterd.

* * *

Violeta was a friend of Marianne vi Brittania, she was one of the first along with Ashfords to support lady Marriane her rise to knight of the round and emperor's consort.

Marriane offen visits Violeta, she always bring her daughter Nunnally along and from time to time her son Lelouch.

Altough Lelouch was barely 20, he was extreamly smart, he showed himself to be a very capable commander during the Rebellion of Area 7 (Brazil).

Even though Lelouch seemed paranoid of everything and cold, he deeply cared for his sister and mother. He didn't really care much of his half sublings, the only ones he showed any signs of respect were for Odysseus, Schneizel , Clovis and to some degree Guinevere.

But to li Brittania sublings he threated them as they were his full blooded sisters.

Whenever he vissited them the first thing he did was to play a chess with Cornelia. Although Cornelia herself was 9 years old and wasnt as smart as Lelouch, she showed potential, he knew Cornelia could become a great general leading the Brittanian armies to victory.

Cornelia saw her half brother as a teacher, a mentor, she looked at him as an insperation to be great.

Much like Lelouch, she was also paranoid, always cautious of outsiders. She hated the nobles. She saw them nothing but vulchers ready to strike at any moment. She wanted to be strong, so that she can protect those she hold dear.

The only one outside her familly she was able open up and befriend was Stefan Saxe-Coburg.

* * *

The Bulgarian kingdom was a long time ally of the Holly Brittanian Empire. They fought together in the Great war againts the E.U.. Even thought the war ended mostly in a stalemate for both of the super powers, Bulgaria was able to keep a larg part of the Balkans.

This immediately made Bulgaria an important crossrode between the E.U. to the west and north and M.E.F. to the south east, with its important geo strategic place.

The Bulgarian king Boris III saw this as oportunity to strengthen the countrys's economy and military. He remade the once small and unimportant country and to a small superpower that can go toe to toe with the E.U..

Now even though Bulgaria has much declared to be neutral in all of the recent world conflicts, it stayes as dominant and uncontested ruler of the Balkans and a force to be rekon with.

By the begining of the 1990s a.t.b., a new political movement swept the country. This new political movement grow into a revolt againts the king. Demanding the country reforms into a democratic republic, this ended into a short but bloody civil war. The civil war ended in victory for loyalists, but consequences of the war left the kings familly killed all but the current king Simeon II and his grandson Stefan.

Now as the third millenium of the Brittish calendar came, the Bulgarian kingom stayed a distant ally to Brittania. Neighter approving the recent conquests of countries around the world but neighter dissaproving.

Cornelia met Stefan in the Imperium palace when she was 6,while Stefan was 10. At first Stefan was scared of Cornelia. When he first met her, she shot him a death glare that she learned from Lelouch,aperantly that scared Stefan for sometime before he recoverd from his welcoming from the li Brittania blood line.

Simeon II send his grandson to Brittania so that he could learn from the Brittanian culture and way of life of the imperium familly, and to make allies early on in life.

After spending several months in Pendragon, Cornelia was able to open up to Stefan, and become her first friend outside of her familly. Even though he still feard her to some degree he was able to overcome it and threat her as a friend too.

After several months spending in Pendragon, Stefan eventually returned to his homeland, but from time to time wrote letters to Cornelia.

He later came to Pendragon again two years later, at his request.

* * *

Today was like any day for Cornelia. Peaceful, carefree, happy.

Lady Marrianne was visiting once again with Nunnally.

Lelouch was off seas, in Area 7, purging whats left of the 7s resistence.

She was inside the main hall in the Villa together with Nunnally and Marrianne, waiting for Violeta and Euphemia to come back.

After some time of thought, she finally chose to join the Brittanian military, although she was still 9 years old, she wanted to impress her mother, she looked to Lady Marrianne and Lelouch as idols. She wanted to make them pround.

She asked Marrianne about private lessons untill she was old enough to join the military, Marrianne was more than happy to help. Cornelia was overjoyed. Finally she could prove herself to her familly and protect them.

Suddently, what sounded like gun shots rang out.

Screams filled the Villa.

Marrianne realized what was happening and grimance.

"Nellie, Nunna, come with me and stay close ."

After she grabed their hands, she imidietly started running to one of the safe rooms of the Villa.

Cornelia was confused by what was happening. What was happening ? Why was there what sounded like shots going out happend ? Why did Lady Marrianne imidietly took her hand and started to run ? Where were her mother and sis-...

Then a suddent realisation hit her.

She felt her body shiver as the thought of her own familly getting hurt.

As they entert the saferoom, Marrianne locked the door after them.

"Lady Marrianne, mother and Euphie are outside! We must go and get them to safety too!" Cornelia pled.

Marrianne knew that her friend and third princes were outside, but there was no way to get to them until the guard organize.

"Nellie, calm down. We still dont know what is happening outside, and we're not sure if those shots were for them."

"But we have to go and get them to safety too!" cried out Cornelia.

"Mother she is right. We cant let aunty and Euphie stay outside!" spoke out Nunnally.

Marrianne grimance. She knew wich shots ment for earlier. Altought Violeta wasnt as hated as she was, she did have her fare share of haters inside of the Imperium court.

She didnt expect Violeta to be first to fall victim to assasinations by the court.

Several questions ran in Marriannes mind. Who excactly was responsible for this. Was it the Duke of Florida Andrew Philips ? Few years ago Violeta uncoverd that the Duke was selling false meditication to the colonies in wich resulted the death of thousents of numbers. After unveiling the truth to the public, the Duke was ruined and charged as a criminal. But the court againts him draged for years seemingly from the Dukes strings from the inside. But was this really by him ? If it was by him, how was he able to penetrate the guard defences of the Villa ? Was it someone from the inside ? Or is this attack orchestrated by someone else.

Her trail of thoughts were cut off by hearing of crying. She turned and saw Cornelia was crying. She knew she couldnt do anything, but to wait untill the guards organized themselfs agains the intruders. There was only one thing she could do.

Marrianne walked to Cornelia and Nunnally and deeply embraced both of them, trying to comfort both of them.

* * *

After what seemed hours, suddently loud banging came from the door.

"Lady Marrianne are you there !?" a voice barked out.

Taking caughtion, Marrianne pulled out a pistol she was hiding in her dress. Signaling to the girls to cover their ears and hide in the corner of the room, she slowly unlocked the door.

After opening the door she was greeted by three armed men in full military gear, altough covert in full military gear, Marrianne was able to recognize the men to be part of Violetas guard.

"My lady, are you alright ?" asked one of the soldiers, seemingly relaxing with the rest at the sight of Marrianne.

"I am unharmed. What is the situation in the Villa ? "

"The entire guard was mobilized and is on sight, more reinforcements are coming from the Langley air force base. As of now there is no trace of the intruders, it appears after their attack they have retreated." replied the second soldier.

"And what of Lady Violeta and princess Euphemia ?"

At this, all three of the guards stiffen. Marrine scowed, she knew the situation was bad, she hoped her fears werent true.

"Lady Violeta has been killed and princess Euphemia is wounded. Her condition is stable for now, it seems that Lady Violeta used herself as a shield to protect the princes, her wounds are mostly on her legs. She currently awaits V-35 Ox to evacuate her to the Imperial hospital."

Her fears were true. This cowardly attacked was aimed at Violeta. After completing their objective the attackers seemingly withdrew before the guards were able to mobilized. She was going to see into the investigation and rat out whoever was behind this.

"Lady Marriane, we have to evacuate you out to a more secured place. Aditional transport aircraft are on their way. Untill they arive please stay here and await transportaion." called out one of the guards.

"We'll stay and guard you untill then, after the V Ox have arrived we'll escored you to extraction." called out the second guard.

In the corner of the room, Cornelia heard the conversation. She couldn't believe her ears. Her mother was dead and her sister was wounded. How could have this happend ?

How could such a thing happend in one of the most secured places in the empire ? Why did they took her mother away ?

She fell on her knees, shivering as tears begun to flow from her eyes once again.

Night has fallen over Brittania. For most, it was a reguler day of their lifes.

For Cornelia li Brittania, it was a day that changed her life. A day she will remember forever.

And on this day, a revolutionist was born.

* * *

Authors note:::

So this is my first fanfiction, any critism and reviews are welcome. Keep in mind that this my first fanfiction and english is not my first language. So please be gentle.

So yeah the story itself is just swap the character places to be honest. Lelouch is 20 years old while Cornelia is 9, for now Lelouch wont get hurt or attack. He will be Brittanias Black General for a while. I first thought of making someone inside the royal familly an ally of Cornelia later on but I droped it. So I made an entire new country, and also made a new character and a total new route for Cornelias rebelion agains her father.  
SPOILER ALERT  
As far as Violeta go, she isnt conected with geass at all. It was assassing from the imperial court killing her.  
END OF SPOLER

Ill think more ahead with time for the story.  
For now again drop a review.


	2. Troubled Empire

"What do you mean, you're canceling the investigation !?"

Marrianne vi Brittania was at an outrage. Her husband, Emperor Charles zi Brittania has canceled the investigation in the attack of Lady Violeta and Princess Euphemia just 2 days after the attack.

Charles sighted. He knew Marrianne was close to Violeta, and the news of canceling the investigation would upset her greatly.

"I told you Marrianne. It is of no matter to me what happends inside the Imperial court, much less of an assassination." replied tiredly the emperor.

"I was there Charles. Those bastards could've killed me and Nunnally too..."

"But they didn't." cutted Charles before she could continue.

"I know the feel of someone close being assassinated too Marrianne. But we have a more important task at hand than a mere assassination."

This shut Marrianne as she knew what was he talking about.

Ragnarok, it was a weapon to kill God or the Colective Consciousness. With it, all of the masks of lies and deception will be broken, and the dead will walk again.

"You're right Charles. Im sorry."

This made the emperor smile a bit, he understood how her wife felt.

When he was a child, he lost his mother to assassination from his own familly.

Charles zi Brittania made a vow long ago to his brother Victor zi Brattania that he will create a world without lies and deception. After becoming the 98th emperor, Charles began aggresive expansions of the Brittanian Empire. He was able to conquer the entire American continents, thus controling 1/3 of the world, he spread the Social Darwanism theory among the brittanian people. Claiming the strong survive while the weak perish.

To an outsider this was considerd nothing but pure evil dictatorship, bend on conquering the world. But the truth was much darker.

The aggresive expansions of the Empire were nothing but deception from his real goals. These goals we to control certain ancent temples.

These ancent temples were build millenias ago, by an ancent civilization, seemingly trying to reach power equal to Gods.

Although he spend considerably large time studying the ancent sights and civilization, he wasnt able to find what happend to the civilization. All traces led him to believe the civilization came to a suddent extinction. He had a theory, this power wich the builders were trying to reach was forbident, thus they were wiped out by God.

But these sights semingly survived millenias throughout time.

Although he wasnt sure if it was possible to reach the power of God, he knew the builders of these sights perished suddently without explanation, it would be foolish to try it himself.

But he was able to find an alternative. He could use these ancent stucters to kill God. If God was killed, the flow of time would stop, masks of lies and deception will be broken, the dead could walk once again with them.

But it wasnt that simple. These ancent stucters were all scaterd all around the world, and with no knowledge of how to build them, it was essential to capture these structers.

Charles knew this will be hard, considering Brittania wasnt very liked even before he took the trone.

So he created a plan. If he was able to conquer the world, the ancent temples would all be under his control. With them at his control, he will be able to triger the Ragnarok and kill the Colective Consciousness.

For now he was going to play the emperor, and when the mortal fools realise what really was happening, it would be too late.

"Soon my dear wife. Soon the Ragnarok will be trigerd, and all of the masks will be shatterd." he sayed in a calm voice.

Just a few more years, and his vow will be fulfilled to his brother, and humanity will live in peace.

* * *

When it was announced the investigation is canceled, Cornelia was in the Imperial hospital next to her sister.

Her sister Euphy was shot multipul times in the legs. Her knee caps were shot off and it seemed she wont be able to walk again.

A suddent knock came from the door.

"Enter." sayed Cornelia.

As the door opened, a soldier entered. He was in full military gear, but he wasnt wearing a helmet but a barrett. He was the captain of her escord.

Cornelia noticed that the captain was nervious.

The captain closed the door behind him and saluted.

"Your highness, His Majesty announced the investigation regarding the terrorrist attack of Lady Violeta and princess Euphemia is canceled."

Cornelia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

The investigation is canceled ?

Why is the investigation canceled barely two days after the attack itself ? Why is the emperor canceling the investigation ?

Rage began to boil up inside her.

Isnt he the most powerful man in the entire empire ? Why didnt he protect her mother and sister ? And now this. Doesnt he care about his familly ? Is he so cold hearted that he doesnt even care about his own familly ?

What emperor is he if he doesnt even love his familly.

After kissing the hand of her sister, Cornelia turned to the captain who was currently sweating.

"Captain Michaile, prepare my personal transport. We're leaving."

"Very well your highness. Where is our destination ?" asked the captain foolishly as he already knew the answer.

"To the Imperial palace, and inform His Majesty that I request audience with him."

"Yes your highness." the captain replied.

Cornelia nodded in responce.

She wanted answers and she'll get them herself.

* * *

Lelouch vi Brittania was on a military plane, heading back to Pendragon. He left temporarily in command major Villeta Nue, apperantly a close friend of his knight Jeremiah.  
Jeremiah recommended her to be most fit to substitute him untill he returns.

He saw the major to be a skilled comander. If the claims from Jeremiah were true he had nothing to fear about and if she performed good, he might promote her and make her his second in command.

Lelouch wasnt feeling in the best of moods now. While the purging of the terrorists in Area 7 was going well, the news of the attack on Camberlley Villa reached him.

He knew the attack was orchestrated by someone from the Imperium court. A terrorist attack on one of the most secured places in the Empire was absurd. Although attack from Special forces of other super powers was possible, it was also meaningless. Why would the enemy spend considerable large time and resources just to kill one consort of the emperor ?

If they could strike so far in the Empire, shouldn't they try and strike the Emperor himself ? No, it was someone from inside.

Lelouch slowly sighted and sank deep in his chair.

He held respect for Violeta, it was her along with the Ashfords to support her mother when no one else did and he loved her half sisters as if it was his full blooded. It was a shame for her to die suddently, killed from the vulchers of the court. And Euphy...

After hearing Euphemia was crippled he barely managed to control his rage. It angered him, such innocent and pure soul to be so vaguely attack at her own home, killing her mother and crippling her.

He barely could imagine what Cornelia was feeling.

He just hoped she doesnt do anything stupid untill he arrives back.

* * *

The Imperial palace in Pendragon was build in the beggining of the 18th century. After Napoleon the Great managed to conquer the Brittish isles, this forced the royal family to relocate to the new world. They founded Pendragon, the new capital of the new Holy Brittanian Empire.

The palace itself was grand, with all of its architecture it showed as supremecy above all else.

Cornelia li Brittania was right now outside the trone room where the 98th Emperor Charles zi Brittania stood.

"Now presenting second princess Cornelia li Brittania." announced an imperial guard.

The grand doors open before her, and she begun her walk towards the emperor. The nobles bowed as she walked along the red carpet that led to her father.  
Some of the nobles were glad that lady Violeta was dead, some were sympathetic to the girl for her loss, others didn't care.

But they all agreed on one thing. Whatever the intentions were of Cornelia, she wont survive for long without her mothers protection and will be disinherited.

Cornelia paid no thought to the nobles. She had only one thing in mind.

As she stoped before the 98th emperor, she bend on one knee and bowed.

"Hail your Majesty. My mother Violeta li Brittania is dead."

"Old news, what of it ?" replied the emperor seemingly uninterested.

This shocked Cornelia by the cold answer. Didnt he really care about his familly ? Were they all nothing but pawns to him ?

This inraged her.

"What of it ? You're the most powerful man in the empire and possibly in the world . Why didnt you protect them !?"

"I have no use for weaklings. Nor do I have the interest in childish stuff. Send in the next one. "

What ever self restrain Cornelia had, has snapped.

"Then I dont need the right to succeed the throne!" yelled Cornelia.

This shocked the gathered nobles by the suddent outrage of the young princess. Whatever uncertainty was if Cornelia would be disinherited was wiped out.

"Ive had enough of it! Im tired of constant conflict inside the Imperial court and constan scheming and deception that surounds it! I refuse being used as a pawn in your games !"

"You are dead."

The suddent reply from the emperor seemed to confuse her.

"You were dead from the beggining. I was the one who gave the cloths that you wear now. Your home, your food, your life. I am the one who gave them to you! "

Fear griped Cornelia. She couldn't think, move or talk back. The only thing that was going inside her mind was fear.

"You werent even alive to begin with! And yet you show such insolence !?" yelled the emperor. His mighty voice, the voice of a dictator, conqueror of nations, killer of millions and emperor, ran around the grand hall.

Everyone inside the hall felt fear at the suddent rage coming from the emperor.  
Even the imperial guards, wich were trained to be fearless, felt their hearts stoped at the suddent rage of the emperor.

The emperor rose from his seat. Towering over the small chilled.

This caused Cornelia to step back, but unwittingly step over her cape and fall down on her back.

"Cornelia li Brittania. A dead person such as you has no rights."

"I am exiling you to Japan with your weak sister."

"You will be used as political hostiges for my gain."

After what seemed to be enternity, Cornelia was able to regain herself.

She lifted herself and without a word she turned and started walking out of the hall without looking back.

Charles stood and watched as his daughter left the trone room.

After the great doors closed behind the second princess, he turned and sat again on his trone.

Even though the large hall had atleast 100 people, it was deathly quiet. No one dared to usher a word, as the emperor sank deep in thought.

"Marrianne is going to be upset again."


	3. Uncertain future

Langley air force base was build in 1923 a.t.b., on the eastern coast of the Holy Brittanian Empire.

The base was build to protect the capital from potential air raids, it housed not only fighter planes but also dive bombers and ground attack aircraft.

If an invasion came, the base was able not only to impose air defence, but also conduct a counter attack on enemy forces.

As of the beginning of the third milenium of the imperial calender, the role of Langley hasnt changed much. But unlike 90 years ago, the base was constantly expanded and modernized.

Today Langley is home of 1/4 of Brittanias air force on the eastern coast, it had enormous underground hangers that housed aircrafts of different roles and the finest Brittanian air force academy in the entire empire.

* * *

Night has fallen over Langley and most of the technical crews and pilots have retired for the night, while night crews take over.

At 11:32 PM an armored convoy entert the base, while it was normal to see armored convoys to enter and leave the base, this convoy was different.

The armored vehicles had the markings of the Imperial royalty.

These armored vehicles were escording princess Cornelia and princess Euphemia li Brittania to a plane, that will take them to Japan.

As the convoy stoped at their final destination, soldiers disembarked from the escording APCs and secured the perimeter.

After the guards have secured the perimеter and gave green light, Cornelia and Euphemia disembarked their armored vehicle.

It has been a week after the attack on Camberley Villa.

Cornelia was still furious over the attack, how supposedly "terrorrists" were able to penetrate Pendragons security and kill one of the emperors consorts and cripple a princess.

She was still furious how the Emperor didnt cared anything about them, how he only saw them nothing more as pawns in his game, how he called her mother and sister as weaklings.

Now he is exiling them to Japan, using them as trading agreement for sakuradite. It sicken her how cruel and ruthless the man was, it sicken her to be related to that man.

As two of the escording guards carried Euphemias wheelchair up the stairs to the private plane, she followed them inside.

She saw the two pilots who she presumed were going to fly her to Japan.

Both pilots bowed infront of her.

Her anser was a low 'hmf' as she no longer was a princess, although she suspected they bowed because they felt sorrow for her and her sister.

She walked passed the pilots and took her seat next to her sister.

Although Euphemia was able to recover to some degree from the attack, the phichological trauma still took its toll.

To wake up in the Imperial hospital, unable to walk ever again, her mother killed and now being exiled to a country that was half a world away by her own father, it was like a terrible nightmare she cant wake up.

The only light she had left was her sister Cornelia.

Cornelia knew this. She was going to do anything she was able to make her sister happy.

After the soldiers placed Euphemias wheelchair in the back compartment of the plane, they made a final salute to the exiling princesses and left the plane. After them the co-pilot closed the door.

After a few minutes, the armored convoy that surrounded the plane left.

The planes engine roared and the plane began to move into position onto the tarmak.

Quickly, Cornelia got up and helped Euphemia with her seat belt. After fastening her seatbelt she embraced her one final time to comfort her before the plane took flight.

She returned to her seat, fasten her own seatbelt and sank in her chair for the long flight.

Atleast what she heard from Stefan, Japan was a decent and peaceful country. She might like it there.

* * *

Stefan Saxe-Coburg was feeling very uneasy.

News came that Cornelias mother was killed and her sister was wounded and now they were being exiled to Japan, after Nellie supposedly angered the emperor.

He was able to talk to Cornelia the other day and it shocked him what he heard.

She simply wanted to know why the investigation was canceled and the emperor replied by insulting her,her sister and the memory of her mother, and exiling them to Japan.

The man was a monster.

He felt sorrow not only for Nellie and Euphie, but also for the brittanian people.

Such a man who didnt care about his own familly shouldn't lead a country.

What else made him uneasy was his grandfather, Simeon II, has been very ill in the last couple of months.

He feared that his grandfather wont be able to live very much longer and the trone will be past onto him. If he takes the trone the E.U. will see this as an opotunity to strike at his country,

and without experience he wont be able to lead his people.

He feared the uncertain future.

Stefan hoped atleast Cornelia and Euphemia will be okay.

* * *

"Why didnt you stop her!?" Lelouch yelled at his mother.

Lelouch was furious by the news that the emperor exiled his sisters, now he is arguing with his mother about the incident in the Imperial palace.

"Calm down Lelouch. I didnt th-" Marrianne tried to calm her son before she was cutted.

"Calm down!?"

"You knew Cornelia was going to confront the emperor about the cancellation of the investigation and you knew this before hand !"

"You know she has a short temper."

"And now she is being used a political hostage along with Euphemia. "

"What couldve I done Lelouch !? Dont think this doesnt pain me too. Violeta was my friend, to cancel the investigation and to exile her daughters saddens me."

She looked down.

"I tried to reason with him, but he is the Emperor and even I cant oppose him with his decisions."

"You couldve stopped her!" interjected her son.

She didnt replied, her expresion has changed to a shamed one. She knew this wouldve happend, and yet she didnt do anything about it.

It wasnt the emperors fault for the exiling of the both sisters, it was hers.

Lelouch only stared his mother. He hasnt been so angry in his entire life. He barely was able to hold himself from comfronting the emperor himself.

He looked away, staring down at the paining of Clovis that had him, his mother and his sister Nunnally.

Nunnally.

He had to protect her, he cant let her to bare the same fate of his sisters. He needs to take Nunnally with him, away from Pendragon,away from the Imperial court, away from his father.

He cant let this man to continue to rule this country. The emperor is continuing to inslave nations, slaughtering millions even using his own familly to further his gains.

If Lelouch is able to rally the Imperial army behind him, he can take down the emperor and reform the empire. He will create a peaceful country where his sisters can return.

But for now he need to play the good pawn of his father.


	4. Japan

May 26, 1841, Commodore Michael Sphree, after weeks of seiling through out the Atlantic and Pacific oceons, has finally reached the island nation of Japan.

His mission was to establish an opening of Japan to the rest of the world.

Just a few decades ago, president Napoleon the Great was able to conquer the Brittish islands, although it seemed at the time this was the end of the Brittish empire, the brittish royal familly managed to survived.

They have reformed the old Brittish empire into anew Brittanian empire.

The new Brittanian empire has begun rapid expansion throughout the rest of the New world and this has raised concern in the E.U. goverment. If the Brittanian empire is left to grow, it will become a formideble foe for the future generations.

But the E.U. didnt have the resources to launch an invasion as the Liberation war is being fought in Africa. The E.U. needed other nations to fought off the beast untill it was prepared for a prolong war.

Thus the united european goverment proposed creating diplomatic relationships with countries that were near Brittania.

One such country was Japan.

Although Japan was half a world away from Brittania, they were sure a mere oceon wont stop the Brittanians.

After the forceful opening of Japan, this brought economic and political crises in the island nation. The resignation of the shogun led to the Boshin War and the establishment of a centralized state nominally unified under the Emperor.

The new Emperor transformed the Empire of Japan into an industrialized world power with the discovery of the large quantities of sakuradite, and pursued military conflict to expand its sphere of influence.

In the 1930s,in the aftermath of the Great war, a new political movement has started in the empire. Risking a civil war, the emperor reformed the empire into a democratic monarchy.

The new nation has turned into a peaceful and prosporous, although it kept its military might. Japan gave all of its conquered lands independence, but kept the Korean peninsula.

Today with short skirmishes between the E.U. and Brittania and tensions rising the Chinese Federation, Japan has declared its neutrality.

The last thing Japan wanted was a war with a super power.

* * *

After 19 hours of long flight from Brittania to Japan, Cornelias plane has finally landed on Tokyos international airport.

As the plane moved to its final destination to drop its passengers, she was able to see the majestic mount Fuji in the distance.

The plane stopped and the engines died down, as the captain came out of the cockpit. Cornelia saw the captain was tired. She understood the responsibility and the guild of flying an imperial princess to her exile.

The captain bowed slightly and spoke in a weak voice.

"Your highness, we have reached Japan. I was informed the japanese goverment has sended several soldiers to escord you to your stay here."

She nodded and the captain walked to the back compartment of the plane to get Euphemias wheelchair.

After the captain returned with the item, Cornelia got up and helped her sister to sit on her wheelchair. The co-pilot came out of the cockpit and opened the door.

Both the co-pilot and captain carried Euphemia out the plane before Cornelia following them.

The first thing she saw was a high ranking officer and 4 soldiers, as well several police officers.

With Euphemia being pushed by the captain, Cornelia reached the small group.

"Welcome to Japan your highness." spoke respectfully the officer, " I am major Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the other four soldier are my subordinates.

Captain Ryōga Senba and lieutenants Kōsetsu Urabe, Shōgo Asahina and Nagisa Chiba. We are here to escort you safely to Prime ministers home, where you will be staying."

She turned and faced the four soldiers in question, the four soldiers saluted in form of respect, although she noticed the woman and the green haired one appeared annoyed.

She then faced Todoh again.

"Greating major Tohdoh, I am Cornelia li Brittania and this is my sister Euphemia li Brittania." replied respectly Cornelia, while Euphemia only smiled weakly.

He studied both sisters and saw two different entities. He saw wrath in the eyes of Cornelia, lust for vengeance. While in Euphemia he saw kind and gentle soul.

"Major Tohdoh, I suggest we get going." finally spoke out Senba.

Realising that there was no use of loosing time he gestured to both of the sisters to their personal limousine.

After escording both princesses to their vehicle and helping Euphemia to get in, the soldiers got on their own transports and moved out.

* * *

In the armored vehicle behind the limousine, Chiba and Asahina were ranting out.

 _"I cant believe the Prime minister made us escort some brittanian brats._ " Chiba called out

 _"Yeah, we're soldiers, not some baby sitters! Goverment agents should have taken care of this, not soldiers._ " Asahina supported his comrade.

The voice of Captain Senba interjected in " _The reason we're here is because we have been orderd to. Nothing more, nothing less. As soldiers we must carry out this orders, wheter you like them or not._ "

" _Its an insult! They send us some brats to watch over!_ " shouted Ashahina.

 **"** _This is redicilous!_ " continued an angrilly annoyed Chiba with a scowl on her face " _The Brittanians hand us a political hostage to watch over and they dont even have the courtesy to send us a proper adult, its insulting !_ "

Tohdoh unable to hold himself from the Sword's youngest members dishonorable chanting, finally lost patience and barked " _Silence!_ "

Their leaders suddent outburst quickly silenced both ranting members.

" _Chiba, Asahina, both of your words are disrespectful as they are unwarranted! Neighter of you have the right to judge the princesses as you dont have sufficent information, but you also disregard the fact both are nothing more than political hostiges! By all accounts they have no say in this and now being punished for whatever inconvenience they have done to their emperor! Also we are here because we have been orderd to as captain Senba stated, so you will silence yourselfs! Is that understood !?_ "

Both members bowed their heads in shame and quickly replied with _"Yes sir!_ ".

After calming himself, Tohdoh regained his neutral facade. He then taped on his radio.

" _Whats the ETA to the Prime ministes shrine ?_ " asking the driver of the lead vehicle.

" _40 minutes._ " replied quickly from the other end.

Satisfied with the answer, he turned off his radio and sank in deep thought.

Why are the princesses being exiled ? They are barely 9 and 8 years old, what have they done to upset the emperor ? What also bothered him was one of the princesses was in a wheelchair. He heard about the attack on one of the emperors consorts. Everything lead him to believe their mother was the assassinated consort and with no use of them, the emperor used them as a trading contract for supply of sakuradite and guarantee the Empire wont attack Japan as long as the princesses stood there.

But would the emperor stay true to his word?

This troubled Tohdoh. Even by brittanias standards the emperor was ruthless. Would he actually abandon his own daughters?

He finally decided it would be better to drop this for later, as for now he had an escort mission to do.

* * *

The trip to Prime ministers shrine was univentful for Cornelia and Euphemia, they only observed the passing scenery in their limousine.

As the convoy grinds to a halt, Cornelia noticed they have reached their destination mere meters away.

There, at the entrance of Kururugi's shrine stood the Japanese prime minister Genbu Kururugi, at his left stood farely old man and a petite form of a small girl, and at his left stood a small boy.

After staring for a while at the group, Cornelia turned to her sister.

"Well, no use of sitting here. Lets get going Euphie."


	5. Welcoming and a promise

**4th August 2009 a.t.b.**

 **Kururugi's shrine, Japan**

Suzaku Kururugi was feeling annoyed.

When he first heard from his father, that brittanian princessess were going to live with them, he was more than angry.

The brittanians were nothing more than arrogant, selfish and barbaric.  
It disgusted him.

If it wasnt enough, the brittanians that were going to live with them were children of the emperor.

The emperor was a nothing more than a dictator. Conquering nations and killing anyone who stands before him.

If the emperor was their father, then they were no different than him.

Suzaku noticed the convoy was approching.

He prepared himself.

He prepared to see evil incarnate, living with them for Gods know how much.

He wasnt going to let those brits to insult him or his country.

As the convoy stoped, several soldiers from the armored vehicle behind the limousine disembarked.

Suzaku was able to recognise his teacher Tohdoh and his Four Holy Swords.

It baffled him a little as to why Tohdoh was the one escording the barbarians.

Were they so dangerous ?

The door of the limousine opened and a small figure of a girl got out.

The girl was around his age, wearing an imperial dress, she had short pink hair and purple eyes.

She looked at him. He could feel the hate coming from her.

What next happend, suprised Suzaku.

Urabe walked to the limousine and helped a second girl to get out.

She looked like around his age too, wearing an imperial dress, with a pink hair in a pony tail and purple eyes like the other girl.

But the main difference was she was in a wheelchair.

He noticed unlike the other girl, she had a soft face, the face of someone who has suffered.

Tohdoh meanwhile walked up to the Prime minister and saluted.

" _Tohdoh._ " called out Genbu.

" _Prime minister._ " replied Tohdoh as he eased himself.

" _I suspect everything went fine._ "

" _There were no problems Prime minister._ "

" _Good._ "

Genbu then turned to the approching princessess.

"Welcome to Japan, princess Cornelia, princess Euphemia. I am Genbu Kururugi, Prime minister of Japan." he then gestured to the old man "This is Taizo Kirihara, Founder of Kirihara Industries and leader of the Kyoto house , the small girl hiding behind is Kaguya Sumeragi." then he gestured to his son "And this is my son, Suzaku Kururugi."

Cornelia noticed Suzaku was glaring at her. It wouldnt suprise her if he hated her.

She turned to the Prime minister.

"I thank you Prime minister, for housing us at your home and I apologize for what ever inconvenience we may cause. Also I would request droping the princess part as I already denounced myself from the throne and have no wish to be related to that man."

This suprised Genbu, he knew the emperor wasnt liked by some of the brittanian people, but he didnt expect part of the imperial family to dislike him too.

Taizo only nodded, while Kaguya only stared dubfold as she didnt knew brittanian, Suzaku only continued to glare at the exiled princess. As for Tohdoh, he got his answer as for why they were exiled.

"Well then, no doub you're tired from the long flight, one of the maids will show where you will be staying. I have to apologize, but I wont be atending dinner as I have some goverment buisness." sayed Genbu.

"Just one more thing prime minister." spoke out Cornelia

"My sister Euphemia, hasnt fully recovered from the incident. I request that she seek medical threatment."

Genbu thought a little before nodding.

"Ill call a doctor from Tokyo to come eighter this evening of tomorow morning."

" _But father, th-_ " Suzaku tried to interject but was cutted by his father.

" _Be quiet Suzaku, it doesnt matter if they are brittanian or japanese, the princess needs medical attention to recover herself. Also they are our guests, I expect you to threat them as such._ "

" _Yes father. Im sorry._ " Suzaku replied and turned his gaze onto the ground in shame.

Genbu then turned to the princesses again.

"Im sorry about my sons suddent outburst. His pride is a bit too big and often blinds him."

"Do not worry, I understand our Social Darwanism policy isnt very liked and with the recent conquest of other countries, made Brittania hated and feard."

This raised a brow from the prime minister.

"Alright then, then if there isnt anything else, Ill take my leave."

With no further objections, the prime minister left the group with Tohdoh falling behind him.

"Lady Cornelia, princess Euphemia, I propose to get inside." spoke Kirihara as the prime minister's limo drove out. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here in Japan."

* * *

After dinner was over, a maid led both sisters to one of the rooms in the shrine.

The room was on the second floor, it was farely large and it had a balcony that faced towards Tokyo.

It had everything needed to live in.

"For the last time sister, Im fine."

"Are you sure ? Take my blanket if you feel uncomfortable."

Euphemia sighted "Im fine sister. Dont worry, Im fine."

Cornelia still wasnt pleased, but she decided to drop it.

She then leaned back on her bed and sank in thought.

This was it.

This room was their home now, for Gods know how long.

Although the shrine wasnt bad, they she missed their Camberley Villa.

Just little over a week, everything went hell for them.

Over a week ago, their mother was killed and left the younger sister crippled. Then the incident inside the Imperial palace where she confronted the emperor in search of answers.

Today they finally arrived in Japan.

Although there were no accidents, Cornelia thought about Suzaku, he would be a pain to deal with as he aperently didn't approve them.

Her thoughts were broken as her sister spoke.

"Nellie, promise me something." saddness filled her tone.

Cornelia turned to her sister.

"What is it Euphie ?"

"Promise me, you wont leave me ." as Euphemia began to sob.

Cornelia quickly left her bed and went to her sisters bed, she then deeply embraced her.

"I promise." she quietly told her sister.

This seemed to calm the younger sister down as she returned the embrace.

"Thank you sister. I love you."

"I love you too."

Cornelia had to get stronger, she had to protect her sister if the emperor ever changes his mind and they return to the homeland.

She heard that Tohdoh came daily to teach Suzaku in sword fighting.

Tomorow she will ask Tohdoh if he can train her.

* * *

Authors note::::: 

Yeeeaaah the first chapters are a bit short as they are prologe to the story.  
Health and life I wish, if I finish the story Ill probably going to rewrite the story to be more detailed and fix the mistakes Im going to let.

 _ **See ya, Space Cowboy.**_


	6. The calm before the storm

As the prime minister promised, a doctor from the Tokyo Metropolion hospital came in the next morning and examined Euphemia. The doctor advised that Euphemia should stay at the hospital for the next few days to fully recover.

"Dont worry Nellie, the doctor sayed I'll stay only couple of days."

Although Cornelia didnt want to leave her sister, she decided this was for the best.

"Alright Euphie, I'll wait for you to come back."

Cornelia gave her sister a small hug before letting go.

Euphemia gave a small smile, before being pushed to her transport.

As the car began to drive away, Cornelia only watched as it distanced itself further and further away.

It pained her to leave her sister alone, only on the next day of her promise from yesterday evening. Euphie needed all support she can have, to be able to continue to live. But it was for the best. Her sister needed treatment, and it was only for a few days.

Sighting, Cornelia turned and head back to the shrine.

"Hey you damn brit!" a suddent yell came out from her left.

Cornelia turned and saw the source of the yell.

It was Suzaku.

"How dare you come here in my home! You're nothing but barbarians that conquer and slaughter! "

Cornelia raised a brow, she expected this could happend, but not so soon. Guess the Prime minister was right.

"Im sorry Suzaku Kururugi, but it wasnt my wish to come here and live in your home, and it is rather foolish to blame all brittanians for all of that man sins. "

"Also its a little insulting to call me barbarian, as you only met me yesterday and apart knowing I have royal blood, you dont really know me. "

Then she let a small grin. "Your father was right. Your pride is what that blinds you."

Suzaku clench his fists.

"Pride isnt a bad thing Suzaku Kururugi. Pride is a satisfied sense of attachment toward one's own choices and actions, also it is a product of praise, independent self-reflection and a fulfilled feeling of belonging. However a little too much pride is a foolishly and irrationally inflated sense that drives the man to mistakes and blinds him."

Cornelia made a small scowl.

" Pride blinds you Suzaku, it will lead you to your undoing."

This was the snaping point of Suzaku. First they come to his own home, desecrate it with their own presence, now she was lecturing him and insulting him.

"Shut up!"

Suzaku dashed fowards to Cornelia.

She was able to dodge him. She tried to push Suzaku away from her as she didnt want to confront him. Suzaku was trained by a soldier in swords fighting while she didn't have any experience in fighting at all.

While she was able to push away Suzaku, he managed to regain himself and lanched himself towards Cornelia. They both fell on the ground, as Suzaku began to hit the grounded girl. Cornelia replied with her own fists striking Suzaku.

" _What is going on here!?_ " a suddent voice came out.

It was Tohdoh.

" _Suzaku! Stop this insulence immidietly!_ " as he was approaching both children on the ground.

Suzaku stood up.

" _What do you think you are doing ?_ "

" _Teacher Tohdoh, shes only a brittanian, she needed to be teached manners-_ "

" _What manners!? The only one without manners I see is you Suzaku! Is this why I teach you the art of the Sword ? To attack a weaker person that is a girl, just because she is of a different race?_ "

" _She has the blood of the brittanian emperor!_ " Suzaku tried to defend himself.

" _And? Just because she shares the same blood as him, doesnt justify this Suzaku. Go to the Tojo and wait till I return._ "

Suzaku turn his gaze towards the ground. He then looked at Cornelia, before walking away.

Tohdoh after managing to calm himself down and return his neutral expresion, he then approched Cornelia and offered a hand for her to stand up.

"I appologize for his actions lady Cornelia. I'll punish him for his dishonorable act."

Cornelia turned down his offer for help and stood up herself.

"It's alright Major Tohdoh, it isnt really his fault. It is his pride that blinds him as the Prime minister stated..." she then looked at the furthering shape of Suzaku "it is the same pride that blinds the brittanian people."

Tohdoh raised a brow. The princess was wise for her age. She knew the wrongdoing of the empire and everything that it stood for today.

"I have a request Major Tohdoh. I wish you would train me in the art of the Sword."

This suprised a little Tohdoh.

"And may I ask why ?"

Cornelia turned to Tohdoh. He was able to see the flame in her eyes. Like yesterday, they were full with vengence, but now with determination.

"I wish to be stronger. I want to be able to protect those who I hold close and love."

Tohdoh wasnt really sure. There was no guarantee, as the princess might change her mind and use her knowledge againts them. But in the end, there was no guarantee to beging with, as the emperor might take his word back too and invade Japan.

But if the princess keeps her claim true, she might become a strong ally in the future.

In the end he decided to fulfill her request.

"Very well lady Cornelia. We'll start tomorow at 8 in the morning. I'll await in the Tojo."

"Thank you Major Tohdoh." replied Cornelia as she bowed slightly.

The Major only shrugged it off.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to talk to the young Kururugi. I'll send one of the maids to threat your bruises." Tohdoh then turned and walked away towards the Tojo.

Cornelia made a small smile. Although she was beaten by Suzaku, Tohdoh granted her request of being trained by him. She'll finally be able to protect her sister.

For now she needed to wait for the maid to come and threat her bruises.

Tomorow she had to be ready as her training will begin.

The future just might look bright.

* * *

In the Imperial palace, the 98th emperor Charles zi Brittania and his military consoul, together with Knight of One were discussin reports and future military plans.

"As you see Your Majesty, the new forth generation of knighmares has excelled all expectations. With the current production we estimate, by the beginning of next year around 350 Knigtmares will be ready to be deployed."

The emperor only nodded. This new weapon of war will come very usefull to further his goal.

He then gestured to the next person to report.

"Preparations for the invasion of the Philippines are complete Your Majesty. Third and Forth Pacific fleets are stationed in Area 7 and await Your command.

The philippinian army is around 60 000 troops, wich they could increase with mobilization up to 130 000, they poses 400 tanks, other 700 armored vehicles, 134 artillery units, around 70 aircraft, 47 ships and 2 submarines.

Also most of their equipment is farely outdated, their military doesnt have a centralized military core with our spies in destabilising the goverment and military, and we have the element of suprise.

Our invasion force consists of 42nd, 63rd and 64th armies, aproximately 460 000 troops, 3 300 tanks and 15 000 other armored vehicles, 976 artilery units, 470 aircraft and 125 long range bombers lanching from Area 7, 8 and 9, Third and Forth fleets consist of 79 destroyes, 121 cruisers, 28 battleships, 8 aircraft carriers, 29 submarines, 170 support vessles and 290 landing vessels."

The reporting high ranking general made a short pause before continuing.

"Approximate casualties are estimated to be around 5 000 to 20 000. The invasion should be succesful and in the first 24 hours, all resistance will be wiped out."

The general completed his report.

This pleased Charles, when Area 10 is established it will be used as a staging ground to attack Japan. Japan had one of the ancient temples on Kamine island, not only that, Japan had enormous supply of Sakuradite.

It will come in handy in the future with the Sakuradite deposits.

"The invasion of the Philippines will begin on 24th of August."


End file.
